Halfway 'Round the World
by Rachel Faith Black
Summary: It's hard going to a different school each semester. But even harder while someones trying to kill you!
1. Default Chapter

Halfway "Round the World  
  
Disclaimer: Yeh, if I had the rights to Hp I would spend my time writing fan fiction? Come on, even Ron isn't that stupid!  
  
**Note: If you like Harry, Ron, (and sometimes Hermionie,) then plz do not be affined by my fic. Goodbye!**  
  
The girls, (Herm, Ginny, Lauren, and Rachel) were in one car, while the boys, (ron, harry, Crabbe, Goyle, DRACO, Fred and GEORGE) were in the other, we will start out in the Girls car.  
  
The Girls Car  
  
*As they are talking a owl swoops in and delivers a letter to Ginny, she rips it open, scans the page and starts crying*  
  
Ginny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Hermionie: What's wrong Gin?  
  
*Ginny throws the letter a Hermionie who reads it gasps and crumples and chucks it to the ground*  
  
Hermionie: No! They *Sob* can *sob* do *sob* this *hiccup* to us!!! Whahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Lauren: *picks up the note, examines it, and then lobs it over to Rachel* Meh  
  
Ginny: WHAT?!?  
  
Hermionie: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!  
  
Rachel: *Stands up in the back of the car having her hand on the doorknob into the boys cabin* everyone can you please stop it! Come on! You're acting like 5 or 6 year olds. *Makes a serious face* Wait, that would be an insult to Harry! *Laughs derisively and runs out of the car. Ginny and Herminie chase after her madly, (A/N Ha ha it's a pun! There mad AND they're chasing her madly! I'm SO smart!) With Lauren following and shaking her head. * 


	2. Chapter 2

The Boys Car  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Draco are all sitting in the same car. Draco is looking out the window and Crabbe and Goyle are eating sweets, (what else?) But the rest of the boys were talking about Quddich.  
  
Ron: *sadly* Oh me mum wouldn't let us go this year; she said it was too dangerous.  
  
Harry: Oh don't worry about it. I didn't go either!  
  
George: Yeh Ron, I don't think anyone from this car went. Draco looks away But it sounded awesome though, Victor Krum was even more amazing then last year.  
  
Fred: Yup!  
  
Harry: I bet soon your autograph is going to be worth millions!!!  
  
*Draco looks out the window, and thinks "How did I get myself into this?" "Well," said another part of his brain, "this is what you get for becoming friends with anyone that's not like you." He sighs and the car stares at him. *  
  
George: Hey Malfo.  
  
*All of a sudden Rachel comes tearing down the aisle and hides under the seat next to Draco. The boys being very confused just stare at the usual sarcastic and stately girl who is no dissolving to giggles on the hard floor*  
  
Rachel: Shhhh. don't tell them I'm here!  
  
Ron: *looking confused* who?  
  
*The doors burst wide open and in a flash you can see Herminie and Ginny holding the letter between them in the front of the car and fuming down at the boys. Lauren then comes in calmly and sits between Harry and Crabbe*  
  
Lauren: Hello, pleasant evening isn't it? *Whispering to Harry* this could get ugly!  
  
Ginny: Where is she?!?  
  
Hermionie: Yeh, we know she's here somewhere! So, there is not use in trying to hide her!!!  
  
Fred: Um, can we PLEASE know what's going on?!?  
  
Ginny: In a minute George! We have more important stuff to worry about like where is RACHEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fred: *slumps down in his chair looking really depressed* me own sister.  
  
Ron: *Looks at Rachel's hiding spot and hollers* Hey Rachel, are these the people were supposed to not tell where you are?  
  
Draco: *Not being able to stop himself* Really Ron, what was your first clue?  
  
Ron: Well, I think it might have been the way they were screaming.  
  
*Ginny and Hermionie rush towards Rachel. Draco gave a small nod at Crabbe and Goyle and, before Ginny and Hermionie could come close enough to inflict some damage they were sent sprawling back to the front of the car. *  
  
Harry: CAN YOU PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel: Fine, *Sighs, gets up, and dusts her self off* But, Crabbe and Goyle will have to leave.  
  
Draco: Fine  
  
*Crabbe and Goyle leave*  
  
Lauren: Now Ginny, can you please read the letter?  
  
Ginny: No, not until Rachel says sorry!!!  
  
Hermionie: Yeh!  
  
Lauren: Rachel, do you have something to say?  
  
Rachel: *sweetly* I'm sorry you guys!  
  
Ginny and Hermionie: We forgive you!  
  
Rachel: *mumbles under her breath* only you really WERE acting like.  
  
Ron: C AN YOU JUST READ THE STUPID.  
  
Draco: Temper, Temper!  
  
Ginny: All right, Jeeze.  
  
Dear Rachel, Lauren, Draco, George, Hermionie, Ginny, Fred, Harry, and Ron:  
  
We are very sorry to inform you that after this semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ends, you will be taken to a new school to complete the rest of the school year. More information will be given you as soon as the semester ends.  
Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge  
Order of the Phoenix,  
First Class  
Minister of Magic  
London, England  
  
Draco: *sarcastically* Woo Hoo, I just can't wait to go!!!  
  
George: *Nodding feverously* you've got that right. I can't believe this! I can get why the rest of you have to but why Fred and I?  
  
Fred: Yeh!  
  
Ron: Well, let's look at the bright side. We'll have a semester without Snape!  
  
*Rachel coughs and looks away*  
  
Lauren: Well actually.  
  
Harry: *moans* Great! 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back  
  
The train finally stops and Fred, George, and Ginny go to their own year's transportation. Crabbe and Goyle get on the first Carriage and hurry to the great hall to get some food. But Rachel, Lauren, Draco, Harry, Hermionie and Ron all slowly walked up and all squeezed into one carriage.  
  
Rachel: I wonder what house you'll be sorted into Lauren?  
  
Lauren: *laughs* Well, we all know which one you'll be!!!  
  
Rachel: *looks around in mock concern* Oh no, think of the scandal! The tabloids would be running loose if THAT were to happen!  
  
Ron: What's a tabloid?  
  
Harry: *ignoring Ron's question* Seriously Rachel what house do you think you'll be sorted into?  
  
Rachel: *sarcastically* Hmmm, I wonder.  
  
Harry: So do the rest of us!  
  
Hermionie: Well actually Harry.  
  
Draco: .the rest of us have already guessed.  
  
Harry: *Arrogantly** Yeh like who?  
  
Draco, Lauren, Hermionie and Rachel all raise their hands. Ron thinks for a minute and raises his hand too.  
  
Rachel: smugly that's sad Harry. We better hurry up we don't have a lot of time before the feast.  
  
Rachel and Draco get out of the car and walk into Hogwarts talking and laughing. Hermionie and Lauren follow them taking about classes. Harry and Ron look at each other and sigh. Both thinking what a horrible year this will be. They get out of the carriage and walk into the castle. In time to see Lauren and Rachel say goodbye and be whisked away by Professor Doumbledore. The trio takes their seats at their table while Draco sits between Crabbe and Goyle at his own. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorting Hat  
  
Doumbledore: Another new wonderful year is upon us. So let us introduce the newest members to our clan what this is all about, the sorting ceremony is held and we have another surprise this year. Two students from an American School will be joining us. Lauren and Rachel Black! There is some scattered applause mostly from the griffendore table that remember the two sisters Please treat them like honored guests while they are here for this term. Rachel will be in Slitherin while Lauren will be in Gryfinndore. Lauren and Rachel come out of the back door and sit at their newly appointed tables. Lauren is seated next to Harry and Dean. And Rachel replaces Crabbe, (who moves one seat over) and sits next to Draco.   
  
Rachel: sees Padama across from her Hello! How are you!  
  
Padama:* looking scornfully* at Rachel I didn't know Draco had a sister.  
  
Rachel: *laughing* I'm not his sister, I'm his friend! So, what classes do you have, maybe were in the same ones?  
  
Padama: *disdainfully* And why…  
  
Draco *looks up and sees Padama shooting daggers at Rachel, deducing that this was not a good thing he changed the subject*  
  
Back over at the other table…  
  
Harry: With Fred, George, and Wood gone we're going to need some more players.  
  
Ron: I can play!  
  
Dean: I'm pretty good to!  
  
Harry: Ok, then we only need one keeper.  
  
Rachel who had been listening in on the conversation, ("what?" she thinks, "When that Pansy girl stopped talking all she did was glare at me, what else was I to do?") leaned over  
  
Rachel: *mockingly* Oh, no the poor gryfandore team needs a new member! Too bad they would never put such a good player as Lauren on their team. There too thick headed!  
  
*She winked at Lauren and turned around to have a staring contest with Pansy*  
  
Ron: You play Quddich?  
  
Lauren: Well, it's a game in America too; I'm actually not bad at it.  
  
Harry: Ok then, we have a team!  
  
Hermionie: Well, what will happen when we leave?  
  
Rachel: (What, come on she's sitting next to Crabbe) *Laughs callously* who cares? 


End file.
